The Day The Earl Thwarted St Patrick's Day
by tragicduck95
Summary: Allen and the gang go on a quest to make friends with the leprechauns! But will they be able to stop the Earl before he takes all the gold for himself and ruins the fun? Read to find out!


The Day The Earl Thwarted St. Patrick's Day

e3e

Allen skipped though the cafeteria, reaching into a bucket of some sort and pulling out handfuls of green stuff. He tossed the stuff up into the air, onto people's plates, into people's faces. Most of them did not appreciate globs of shamrocks being thrown around, so they yelled vile things at him and shook their fists.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone!" Allen overturned his bucket onto the table where his friends were eating and emptied it's contents onto their plates.

Lavi dropped his fork angrily. "Allen! I was eating that!"

Allen peered into the bucket and spotted a lump of dirt covered shamrock stuck to the bottom. He plucked it out and threw it into the air! It landed on Kanda's head. Kanda's eyebrow twitched once, and he suddenly pulled his sword. In a split second, Allen's bucket was cut in half and laying on the cold, stone floor. Allen frowned at it, like Lenalee was frowning at her ruined food.

Krory sat in the seat beside Lavi, munching on his food, even though it was covered in green plant. "What's St. Patrick's Day?"

Allen brought his hands up to his face and gasped loudly. "You don't know...what St. Patrick's Day is!" He frantically scooped up the shamrocks from the table and tossed them at Krory.

"Allen!" Lavi warned.

"It's only the one day of the year when people can find pots filled with gold, dance around rainbows and make friends with leprechauns!" Allen crossed his fingers and laid them on the side of his face in a dreamy manner.

Lenalee coughed. "I...I'm pretty sure that's not what it's about."

Allen ignored her. "So that's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Dance around rainbows...?" Krory picked the shamrock from his hair.

"No my silly little friend! Make friends with leprechauns!"

Lavi stood up suddenly. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Oh yes you are! Or you wont get your hammer back!"

"Huh?" Lavi checked the holster on his leg. In fact, his hammer was missing.

"Allen! How did you take my boots? I was wearing them!" Lenalee exclaimed, pointing to her showing socks.

"How did you take my teeth!" Krory jumped out of his chair, covering his mouth with his hands.

"What the hell, beansprout!" Kanda grabbed for his sword which was gone.

"Fu fu fu!" Allen laughed. He placed his hands on his hips. The anti-akuma weapons were no where to be found. "All will be explained, in time." He skipped off, singing all the way. His friends had no other choice than to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Tyki! TYKI!" The Earl pounded on the table with both of his fists like a little child who wanted food.<p>

Tyki burst through the door, huffing. "What do you want!"

"Where are those parts? BRING THEM TO ME!"

"They're right behind you!"

The Earl turned around. "Oh. I suppose they are. Carry on!"

Tyki sighed, placing a hand on his face. "What are you doing with them?"

The Earl was hunched over in a corner with a screwdriver, prodding at a piece of metal. "Do you know what St. Patricks Day is?"

"Yeah. It's a day where people wear green and drink beer-"

"NO!" The entire room shook. "It's a day where people find pots filled with gold, dance around rainbows and make friends with leprechauns!"

"...What."

The Earl wiped sweat from his forehead. He stood up and stepped to the side to reveal a perfectly crafted robot leprechaun.

Tyki jumped back in surprise. "How did you-!"

"My best guess is...that the exorcists will be going to make friends with the leprechauns." The Earl said, very seriously. "And then the leprechauns will give them all their gold, and all will be merry! But I will not have it! That gold belongs to me! TO ME!"

Tyki slapped his forehead. "First of all, that's just ridiculous. People do not make friends with leprechauns. And second, why do we need gold?"

The Earl grabbed Tyki by the throat and shook him. "Everyone. Needs. Gold!"

At that moment, Road decided to run by, wearing a cute little green dress. "I'm going to make friends with the leprechauns!"

"Ok sweetie!" The Earl called after her. He tossed Tyki to the ground. "Bring back some gold!"

Tyki rubbed his neck. "This is nuts."

"So this is what we need to do. We need to make as many robot leprechauns as we can to confuse the exorcists, and annihilate them! So get to it! Chop chop!" The Earl pushed Tyki to the pile of scraps. He then rubbed his hands together maniacally. "Mwahahaha! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Allen, are you sure this is the right way?" Lavi carefully followed Allen, a scared Lenalee attached to his back. They were venturing through a dark and scary cave. Every step echoed though the walls, and came back to their ears as an eerie moan.<p>

"How did we get here?" Krory asked, but everyone ignored him.

"I don't see any signs of rainbows...or life." Lavi said, shivering.

"This is the right way! It is! I know it!" Allen continued to skip down the tunnels.

"Stop skipping, dammit!" Kanda barked at him.

Suddenly, Allen stopped, making a chain reaction of everyone running into him. "Shhh! Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear any-" Lavi started, but Allen cut him off.

"It's the leprechauns! They're singing!" Allen clapped his hands and burst out into a full out run. His friends had to register before running after him.

"Ah! Allen, wait!"

Apparently, Allen had run very fast because they had lost him. Soon, however, they could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"There he is!" Lenalee exclaimed, pointing at Allen's back. He was standing at the entrance to what seemed like a light filled cavern.

When the met up with him, they found him teary eyed and his fingers crossed against his chin. "They're here!" He said, wiping a tear from his eyes,

The entire group gasped. Ahead of them was a giant pot of gold, a sparkly rainbow shooting out of it, and a long circle of leprechauns dancing around it. The all danced happily, and sang cheer filled songs. Allen made a high-pitched noise and lifted off the ground. He floated over to the circle and joined in on the singing and dancing. His friends were left, their chins resting on the ground. They were flabbergasted.

"L-leprechauns..." Lavi pointed shakily at them.

"I see them too..." Krory smiled big, and begun to slide over to them as well.

"Lenalee, Lavi! Come on!" Allen called over to them. "It's fun!"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other and shrugged. The ran over to their friends and the leprechauns and danced with them.

"This _is _fun!" Lavi yelled.

"I never want to leave!" Lenalee cried.

"Annihilate!" The leprechaun closest to Krory pulled out a massive gun and shot him across the room. The dancing suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Allen looked hurt.

"Destroy the exorcists!" The remaining leprechauns pulled out guns and surrounded the exorcists.

"Uh oh." Lavi said.

Boom! The exorcists were sent flying to random corners of the cave. As Lavi was in the air, he yelled, "Allen! We need our weapons!"

Allen laid on the floor. "But..they're my friends!"

"I know they're you're friends! But they're going to kill us!"

"Look, Lavi! They've magically appeared in the pot of gold!" Lenalee pointed towards the top of the pot. There lie her boots, Krory's teeth, and Lavi's hammer. They ran to the pot to retrieve their weapons.

A hole broke in the ceiling and the Earl fell through onto the gold. "Not so fast! This gold is mine!" He snapped.

"We just want our weapons!" Lavi looked at him sadly.

"Oh." The Earl jumped off. "Ok."

The exorcists snickered and retrieved their weapons.

"Wait a minute... Hey!" The Earl cried.

The exorcists were well on their way to destroy the robot leprechauns. "Take that!" Lenalee kicked one in the face, knocking off it's head.

"Allen! Come help us!" Lavi looked over to the spot where Allen was before, but he had disappeared. "Allen?"

"Raaah!" Allen suddenly popped out of the pot of gold and jumped on top of the Earl. "How dare you ruin the magic!" He clawed furiously at the Earl, who was frantically flopping about, trying to get him off.

Krory sunk his re-attatched teeth into one of the leprechauns. "They taste like Lucky Charms!"

"Hiyah!" Lavi dealt the final blow to the final leprechaun. "That's all of them."

The massacre was great. Scraps of green and gold metal were everywhere, the gold had all been spilled, and Allen had succeeded in wrapping the rainbow around the Earl, trapping him. Allen hung his head having done his deed. He sniffed quietly. Lavi came over to him and patted him on the back.

"It's ok, Allen...let's go home."

Allen nodded, and they sadly trudged back to the order. Sitting around a table, they all thought about what was, and what was lost. Until Krory finally spoke up.

"Where's Kanda?"

* * *

><p>Kanda sat, cross-legged on the floor of a flower filled cave, surrounded by tiny dancing leprechauns. They danced around him, yipping and yaying, throwing gold coins into the air. Kanda shook with anger as he screamed in agony, "Beeeeeaaaaansprouuuuut!"<p>

* * *

><p>No comment...No I'm kidding. Well, this is what happens when i get bored...sorry if it's too strange XD<p>

So I've done one about Christmas, Halloween, and St. Patrick's Day. Leave a comment if you want me to do another one, and which one! =D


End file.
